<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Wanna Get Married? by writingLILY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893601">Do You Wanna Get Married?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY'>writingLILY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Late at Night, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet, Weddings, sakyoizu is only mentioned, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That yakuza looked like a decent person today, wasn't he?" Yuki spoke in a small voice.</p>
<p>Taichi glanced at him and said in a laughing tone, "what are you even saying?"</p>
<p>"The director too," yuki continued, ignoring Taichi's comment. "She's always been beautiful but today, she was the prettiest," he said, a wistful smile painting his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Wanna Get Married?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Yuki let out a sneeze from the cold breeze. He sniffled and wiped his nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yuki-chan, if you're cold, you can go back inside," Taichi said as he covered Yuki with the blanket he brought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>They were sitting on the bench outside the dorm. It was almost midnight and stars glittered the night sky.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It was a calm and peaceful atmosphere unlike the hectic start of their day.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You want me to go inside when you're gonna stay here longer?" Yuki asked, his words sounding a bit harsh but something Taichi was used to. and Taichi knows that it's just his way of showing his care.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"The sky is really pretty right now," Taichi grinned. "Besides, i'm scared you'll catch a cold, yuki."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You don't worry about that a lot, do you?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Huh?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Yuki gave a cheeky smile at Taichi and said in a teasing voice, "Since you're an idiot."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yuki-chan, you're so mean!" Taichi said with a pout.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>They both looked at each other and shared a laugh before returning to a comfortable silence and just appreciating each other's company.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>"That yakuza looked like a decent person today, wasn't he?" Yuki spoke in a small voice. </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Taichi glanced at him and said in a laughing tone, "What are you even saying?"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>"The director too," Yuki continued, ignoring Taichi's comment. "She's always been beautiful but today, she was the prettiest," he said, a wistful smile painting his face.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"You looked so stressed about her wedding dress but you were actually watching, Yuki-chan?" he teased, trying to lighten up the mood.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Yuki smacked Taichi's thigh in retaliation. "Hey! I'm not so insensitive to not watch something so important!" he said, annoyed at the reminder of what happened earlier.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>"Remember when we watched the night sky when we were young too," Taichi said, remembering some of their childhood.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"And we stopped because you kept falling asleep on the way back but you haven't changed at all ever since."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"I grew taller, Yuki-chan!"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"That's all?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"So mean!"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>"Taichi, why do you stay with me?" Yuki asked slightly looking up at Taichi from his position on Taichi's shoulder. "I mean, you said so, I'm mean and I'm weird and we fight a lot."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"Do i need a reason, Yuki-chan?" he asked, genuinely confused why. "I don't really get it but," he started, looking at the night sky.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"We've always been together and I can't imagine us not being together anymore. And, you were also my first love, wait — " Taichi swiveled his head to Yuki's, his eyes sparkling " — aren't we meant to be, Yuki-chan?!"</p>
                <p>"I mean we got separated and now we're together again!" </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Yuki couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Seriously, you're the best," he said in between his laughs.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Taichi's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. illuminated by the moonlight, Yuki looked so beautiful. He was in love.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my forever with you, Yuki."</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>"Wh, what? That sounds like a proposal," Yuki stuttered out.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>As if just realizing what he just said, Taichi bursted in red.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>"Not now! but like, soon?" Taichi said stuttering, trying to cover his whole face which was almost as red as an apple and turning even redder.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Looking at the other made Yuki blushed which he quickly hid by burrowing into Taichi's shoulder.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p>"Yuki-chan, a-are, are you crying?" Taichi asked, flustered by the feeling of wetness on his shoulder. He pushed Yuki away from him and panicked when the other was really crying. "Please don't cry, Yuki-chan!"</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>"It's your fault," Yuki sniffled. "Stop joking around, idiot."</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Do you not want to get married, yuki?" </p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Yuki wiped his tears and said, "I do."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>"Let's get married then," Taichi said as he leaned down for a kiss.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sakyouizu is only mentioned, guys.. idk how to tag so yh,,, anyways, one day i'll write a fic about them :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>